Unspoken
by KuraiAmore
Summary: A random Zhao Yun x Jiang Wei yaoi fic. Rated for a reason. KS


**A/N:** Hey yo! It's just been ages since I've last updated or done anything with my fanfics, so I felt like doing something, ya know? I had totally forgotten about this fic; I think that someone had once asked for a ZYxJW fic. Well, it's up now.

Yeah - it's **YAOI. **Seriously, it's really annoying putting warnings up, but anyways: PLEASE **LEAVE** THIS PAGE IF **BOYxBOY LOVE** IS **NOT** YOUR THING!!  
It really is quite stupid for people to have to put up signs like that, I think. After all, who'd click on a ff link with a guyxguy summary if it wasn't intentional? ...Hmm, I don't think that makes sense. Whatever. Personally, I don't think it's all that explicit. Have fun reading, would ya?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Production of Koei, who owns all rights to DW.**

--  
Unspoken  
--

The wind whistled, draping over his passionate cries and muting them. The man above him pounded into him relentlessly, ceasing not even once with his powerful thrusts. Every time that intimidating piece of flesh rocked through him, that sweet spot in him was struck, and he was unable to mask those piercingly delicious cries that erupted from him. There was nothing that he could do or say that could stop what was happening now; what was happening really was happening, and there was nothing that could change that.

He barely registered the water that lapped softly at his skin just above his hips, the smooth, slippery exterior of the rocks that he was trying so desperately to grip. Reality was long gone from him, white flashes of bright dots exploding into his vision.

He was close, so close.

But he needed to be struck harder, feel him deeper inside.

He opened his mouth and tried to voice his request, but ended up nowhere as another long, deep moan released itself.

The man behind him was grunting with exertion, occasionally shuddering when he unconsciously clamped his walls down on him.

They were both so damn close.

Every time they thought that they would reach their climax, it would be pushed just that further away from them, until they were both throbbing with lust, heat and utter desire.

The cool temperature of the water did nothing to calm the rising flames within him, and his entire body felt on fire.

His erected needy length was burning, something he had never experienced to such a degree before. This was the first time for him, the first time he had ever felt the temptations of the flesh and been so utterly seduced by them. By him.

Zilong.

The Little Dragon, the one who had gained such respect for the rescue of their Lord's son at the Battle of Chang Ban, the one who had brought him to this state of sinful need.

It hadn't been intentional; he understood that to the best of its context. They had simply been sparring, a friendly contest of words and spears. Afterwards, Zilong had suggested that they bathe in the pools, encased and close-off with heavy shrubbery and dense forest. And so, they had abandoned their weapons and stripped off their clothing, dipping into the forest pool, accompanied by a small waterfall that stood little higher than their heads. Conversation turned and they laughed as boys would in their childhoods.

He didn't know who had made the first move, who had initiated the first touch, nor did he know why the feel of Zilong's skin against his own felt so electrifying. He remembered slipping while trying to climb out of the pool, falling back into Zilong's arms and submerging both in water.

At first, his heart hadn't been pumping so vigorously; or maybe it had and he just hadn't been able to hear it. As they stood upright and breathed in lost air, he had noticed that Zilong's arms had yet to detached themselves from his body, but failed to note his own hands had somehow snaked its way up and were gripping Zilong's biceps.

It had begun softly, with the lightest of touches, before escalating into something that he had never thought about in his young life. His actions were triggered by Zilong's, containing none of the strategy or planning that his mentor taught him to live his life with.

Everything had been so uncertain, so impulsive, so enticing – how could he have turned and walked away from it?

Rain was now beginning to fall from the heavens, the droplets small and almost invisible to the naked eye. His over-stimulated body failed to realise however, still caught up within the heat of passion. He felt so light in the water, but the intensity of the moment was drowning him and he was unable to break away.

He felt Zilong's strong, guiding hands lift up his hips slightly, so that he was almost treading water, toes occasionally coming into contact with the rocks at the bottom of the pool. That minimal change in their position allowed Zilong to strike further within him, causing him to soar beyond euphoria.

There was an overwhelming sensation, pure rawness of emotion and consuming pleasure. At that moment, nothing else mattered; the war between the three kingdoms, the upcoming battle with Wei, the fact that he was doing _it_ with another man – nothing mattered. Only that ecstasy that nothing could compete with – that was the only thing that he could think of, the only thing that was of any significance.

That building pureness of desire ascended so high, so much that he felt like he was flying straight for the night sky. The stars flashed into blinding lights, growing brighter and brighter as the power of their actions brought him closer and closer to bodily perfection.

He didn't want for the pleasure to be brought to its end, but he felt that if he continued on in the way that he was going, he would explode and burn himself out, like a fire ravaging at a blooming forest until there was nothing left. He didn't have much of a choice though; his body was acting of its accord, allowing him to drown completely within the depths of what seemed before to be like a fantasy.

So close, so damn close. And finally gone.

He spilled himself out into open water, silver strands spreading out on a background of deep blue, the colour a reflection of the sky.

Strong arms surrounded him, softly shivering as the organ within him drew out, releasing into the water, merging with his own seed. As their climax died out softly, until it began nothing more than a soft, insisting throb, those strong arms hoisted him out of the water, carefully laying him on his back against the soft grass. The rain was still dripping lightly, falling like a small cascade of tears.

Zilong crawled over beside him, the tip of his loose, dark hair dripping. A moment passed; nothing was said, no action taken. Then, upon impulse, Jiang Wei brought his arms up, linking his hands around Zhao Yun's neck. With Jiang Wei leading him, Zhao Yun rested his head on his now-lover's bare chest, breathing in the same rhythm as the sound of Boyue's heartbeats. The rain was hitting his backside lightly, feeling like a massage of fleeting fingers.

There was no need for words. In that single night, they knew where they stood with each other, both unaware of a subconscious understanding between them. Despite the cool, crisp air around them, the heat of their bodies transported them to a surreal destination, mind concentrating solely on the other's breathing. Two pairs of eyelids fluttered close in dreams, a feeling of complete serenity washing over the two warriors.

The moon had waned away from the night sky, the stars glistening dully. Dawn would be approaching soon, though the time would still be hours away.

--  
End  
--

**A/N:** Sooo, whatcha think? The review button is right down there, if you wanna leave a comment. Please do so :)  
I'm thinking of writing a second part to it - I've got an idea half-formed in my mind. Another chapter means another lemon, lol.  
Well, thanks for reading anyways! I do realise that it's not so good...


End file.
